Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exposure control of an image capturing apparatus to which a user can arbitrarily set a focus detection area.
Description of the Related Art
Techniques for setting a focus detection area in an image capturing process are known. In order to appropriately set the brightness of a face included in an object image, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-107555 describes an image capturing apparatus which detects a face of a person from input image data and calculates an exposure amount based on a photometry result obtained by setting the detected person's face as a photometry area.
In addition, it is known that a user arbitrarily sets an area for detecting a focus evaluation value of an object (hereinbelow referred to as a “focus detection area”) in a screen, and a main photometry area is set based on the focus detection area. In this case, exposure control can be performed according to the brightness of the focus detection area arbitrarily set by the user in the screen.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 61-123368 describes a camera which moves an exposure measurement field in response to a position of an arbitrarily set focus detection field.